Caline
Caline was a oc created by neverhood community user caline (ottonandpooky's previous account) Backstory Ottoborg always wished for having a daughter. Unfortunately he never had so much luck as his brother, Hoborg. When he was visiting The Neverhood, he always looked enviously at his younger brother. One day Hoborg had enough of it and said to him: "I have a seed and I keep having problems with it. Maybe I don't have enough power for it, I do not know. So I'm giving it to you to bring it to life. Try and maybe you shall succeed". He showed a small green casket to Ottoborg and in there was that troublesome seed. Just when Ottoborg came back to his world, at once he started to bring the seed to life. He gentily put it and with smile brought his hand close to it. The rays of his power were coming from the eye but for too long with no effects. Ii suprised him very much and he gave up after a while, and told himself to try once again on the next day. The weeks have passed. He kept trying and trying but with no effets... Until one day suddenly the seed started trembling! He succedeed to bring new life! But to his surprise a tiny, vulnerable child was created. Yet what really mattered to him that it was a baby girl. "I gonna name you Caline, my tiny sweetheart", he said and hugged her. "Why she doesn't look like us?", Kardic asked Ottoborg when he showed Caline to his sons the other day. "Does it really matter?", Ottoborg answered. Later that day near the evening while Ottoborg was puting her to bed, he noticed that Caline also had eyes on her tiny hands. Caline, like every child was very curious and making trouble. She was growing up in happines and joy. She loved her brothers, but she was attached to her father Ottoborg more. Unfortunatelly her childhood ended quickly and she has grown up. No one know why she was born as a baby until today. Caline (the first and only daughter of Ottoborg) is cautious, but with weird ideas, very talented and sometimes crazy girl. Everyone keeps asking her if isn't she Hoborg's daughter (because she looks like a Neverhoodian and has similiar marks on her shoulders to the ones Hoborg has). She has lots of friends, but sometimes she prefers to spend her time sitting alone. She hates when others criticize her.. and she hates it even more when someone says she's in love in Nehmen. Maybe she has feelings toward him, but she never admits it. Her weak pint is that she's... weak. She easily gets tired. Sometimes when she's running away from something (which happens rarely) she uses her power that was partly inherited after her father. Unfortunatelly it ends with a great exhaustion, and for the rest of the day she walks dejected. Everyone admires her imagination. Her imaginary world The Navel of World is a good example. Because she can bring to life (yet short life) her creatures, she has a couple of favourite characters: - Pooky (orange creature) is sometimes called Orange Ottoborg, because he's aways happy-go-lucky, loves to play with others and he's very curious (he always wants to know what's hidden in Cori's purse). His greatest wish is that Caline could draw the trio (Pooky, Max and Henio) as Neverhoodians. She never agrees to do that. - Henio (yellow creature with a green hat and a pinafore) is the most cautious of other five creatures, and he's a little bit shy. His passion is cooking, but his food isn't edible at all. - Max (blue creature) is a small, dissatisfied pessymist (alhtough he hides it very well). He used to want to join Klogg, but Caline threaten him that she'll never give him life again. From that time he's silent about it. - Szumkupka is a weird creature (yellow body, green hair and a red hat). He's agressive but he ofetn likes to fawn on others. - Spydreo is a rare character. He's a hybrid of the trio (Pooki, Max and Henio), an evil creature who befriended with Noname and from that time no one knows anything about it. Unfortunatelly Caline inherited only half of Ottoborg's power, so her creatures live for only 15-20 minutes and then they die with painless death (they explode). She draws them on a piece of paper, after that she gives them life. The longer she doesn't use her powers, the longer they live. The record is about 3 hours they were alive. That's why she creates them just once in a few days.